1. Field
The following description relates to a communication system that may implement a single-point transmission and reception scheme and a coordinated multi-point transmission and reception scheme.
2. Description of Related Art
A coordinated multi-point transmission and reception scheme enables a plurality of base stations to simultaneously transmit/receive signals to and from terminals located in a cell edge. A coordinated multi-point transmission and reception scheme typically provides a superior data rate with respect to a single-point transmission and reception scheme.
A single-point transmission and reception scheme is distinguishable from the coordinated multi-point transmission and reception scheme, in that it enables terminals to transmit and receive a signal to and from a single base station. A single-point transmission and reception scheme typically uses less overhead than a coordinated multi-point transmission and reception scheme.